Frostbite
by Kryo Nagakure
Summary: Maquin and his family lived a life of peace, wishing to stay away from the hubbub of the nearby village. They live life on their own rarely travelling out. But having no prepared defenses isn't a good thing in this world of nightmares. (Chapter released every night at 11 pm UTC, weekends will be taken off almost always.)
1. Frostbite

**I wrote this at complete random, my girlfriend kept suggesting I write something again so here it is. A story that I plan to finish and I hope to keep for a while. What I have so far is great and I feel I'll be releasing at least one a week!**

A lone family living roughly half a league from the nearest town are all huddled around a fire. The trio caught in a surprise blizzard, windows clanging on their hinges, doors shuttering, and wood creaking in the wind. The villagers deemed them insane and told them they wanted death. Soldiers had guarded the villagers from any demons or monsters that tried to attack, it certainly hadn't been common but it happened often enough they had to hire the king's soldiers to defend them. Lots of valuable farmland had been at stake. The son went to go gather some food from their basement. "Be quick, I don't want you out there long, Maquin" his mother called out.

Maquin opened the door and sprinted out around back for their basement door, the cold wind piercing his newly purchased hide cloak. He threw the doors open and entered the cellar, gathering a meals-worth of food. He ran back out and closed the cellar doors. As Maquin headed back around front he swore he saw something entering the house. He ran as fast as he could inside an looked around but couldn't manage to find anything. He slammed the door shut but still couldn't shake the feeling he had seen something entering from his body. Maquin decided he was being delusional and headed back to his parents. "I've brought food, ma"

-Frostbite Demon's POV-

The blizzard had hit directly as planned, the small serpentine creature smirked to itself. Frostbite demons had often been hunted by courageous souls who wished for a nice trophy. Their fangs were a total of six inches long although with no venomous qualities. This frostbite demon had survived long enough to fully grow out its small wings. The demon slithered slowly after Maquin, moving slowly so the frosty scales didn't hiss as they scraped the wooden floor. Maquin sat down leaving him and his parents unprepared, and mostly defenseless. Frostbite demons, especially the older ones loved to toy with their prey, which it had planned to do anyways. The snake flapped up off the ground releasing their rarely seen frostbreath, the freezing air blasting with a loud "Wheesh". The breath had been aimed at the mother of the three, knowing it would send the others into panic. The demon slithered away rapidly letting out a wheezing snicker.

-Maquin's POV-

"MOM!" Maquin screamed leaping over to his now dying mother. He raised his hand to her neck and felt for her pulse. '1' *thump*, '2' *thump*, '3... nothing'. Maquin pounded on her chest. "MOM, MOM, COME ON PLEASE!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. He felt for a pulse again as he put his fingers on her neck, her skin felt cold. "PLEASE MOM NO!" He hugged her lifeless body in tears. Maquin stood, filled with rage as he heard his father coming back from his room with two swords.

"COME ON MAQUIN!" He commanded and tossed him a blade.

Maquin fumbled with the blade for a moment then nodded solemnly. He stood up and went to his father. "Where are we looking?"

His father sighed "No idea..."

-Frostbite Demon's POV-

The serpent slowly slithered up upon Maquin and his father, although not nearly as quiet as before. Maquin's father whirled around hearing the faint scraping and lunged at the demonic snake hoping to surprise them. The demon lifted off instantaneously, only performing a small jump. The beast lunged forward it's fangs sinking into Maquin's father's neck. The snake backed off warm blood flowing across it's red stained scales.


	2. Reunion

Maquin's father let out a short bloodcurdling scream, before falling to the ground bleeding out in seconds. Maquin leapt at the demon, swinging his sword in a wide arc. The frostbite demon coiled to the side and leapt at him, planning to let this prey survive a little longer. It avoided biting down letting it's frosty scales scrape against his skin, leaving a line of small, thin cuts across his neck.

Maquin whirled on the snake, swinging the sword unprofessionally. He managed to scrape the beast, with a lucky stroke. The demon shot around a corner for a moment, attempting to hide and ambush him again. Maquin sprinted around the corner managing to accidentally dodge the demon's lunge with his unexpected speed. The demon let out a hiss and opened it's mouth a blast of frost-breath spewing out. Maquin dove back around the corner to avoid a frosty death. He heard a loud thud from nearby, and panicked on how the Frostbite demon had so quickly passed him. He ran at it blindly charging, and swinging hoping to catch it unprepared. His sword bounced back with a loud "clang" as metal struck metal. He looked up to see three soldiers in front of him, one's shield raised to block his blind strike.

-Wulfric's POV-

"Maquin, what happened here?" Wulfric asked.

"W-Wulfric... you're back! We had thought you died since you stopped writ-" Wulfric raised a hand to his face.

"MAQUIN, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" He yelled at the younger boy standing in front of him.

A short scream from behind them answered his question quickly as one of the men was bit into by the demon. Within an instant, the second man spun on the snake, and waited patiently. The demon lunged at the man whose blade darted outward cutting the demon's frozen insides. Frost breath licked at the metal before the demon died out with a screech. A light-blue blood sprayed out of it's mouth as the man drew out his sword. Even in the dim blue light the man looked as if he were glowing, a shining armor with golden trimming.

-Maquin's POV, 3 hours later-

Maquin's eyes were sore from sobbing, he had laid his parents aside one another. 'But somehow, not everything was bad this night' he looked at Wulfric. "Hey Wulf, where have you been?" Maquin asked.

"I've been.. busy, occupied with other things in the world."

"But why did you never write back to us?"

Wulfric didn't answer.

"Then why bother even coming back?"

"A girl from the village told me a sudden blizzard kicked up, and that they worried for you."

Maquin laid down on his back. "Must have been Rose, she seems to be the only one in the village who cares. I've yet to figure out why.."

Wulfric shrugged it off. "Get up little brother, it's not safe here. We need to get to town."

Maquin sighed "They'll just point and laugh at us.. they always said this would happen."

Wulfric grunted and stood up walking off, leaving Maquin to follow or be left on his own.


	3. A Blooming Flower

Maquin sprinted to the dead Frostbite Demon. He chopped off the fangs, shoved them in a bag, then sprinted after his brother and the mysterious man. Within a day of catching up and a little sparring, the trio reached Garriston. The small town nearby Maquin's home. Maquin walked around the village behind his brother and questioned what they were doing here.

A young girl ran out of her house, "Where's your ma and pa?" She asked

"I'm sorry to break it to you Rose.. but they died..." Maquin muttered stifling tears. Rose hugged Maquin to comfort him, although he rejected her touch and slid aside.

"MAQUIN!" Wulfric yelled "WE'VE THINGS TO DO!" Maquin nodded and ran off, head down. Rose stood back where she was feeling hurt but also understanding, a couple tears ran down her face "Why is he so dense as to not see the truth.."

-Rose's POV, three months later-

Rose awoke to the clash of steel on steel, and jolted up looking out her window. Outside she saw Maquin holding an attacker back, Wulfric it seemed. She walked outside to watch silently rooting for Maquin. In five minutes Maquin had been battered but not beaten, five more and he fell under his brother. Rose walked up to him "Maquin, don't you think it's a little early?" She asked him.

"Never early enough"

Rose laughed at the childish statement, "Fine then, at least come with me to the priests or you'll be sore and bruised."

Maquin sighed and shook his head "A warrior must be strong, not always rely on magic to heal him.

Rose just shrugged internally and walked off. "Don't blame me when you can't move from soreness."

Rose had come to fall for Maquin, his stubborn but clueless personality, the jet black hair, the flawless face, it drove her brain crazy. Maquin seemed to like her but Rose never thought it was enough, she tried to get him to notice her and advance but he never did. She was left in disappointment as always as she left.

Later that night Rose heard someone enter her house, she perked up and grabbed the dagger on her dresser. When the footsteps got near enough to her room she threw open the door and lunged. Her blade was caught by some unseen force as a mysterious, cloaked figure stood before her. A withered, charred hand reached out towards her. Rose tried to break free but couldn't move, seemingly stuck in hand stroked her face, a raspy voice spoke out "A blooming flower is nothing but that, struggle as you might you've not grown fully."

Rose continued squirming trying to free herself. The cloaked figure walked past her into the room she slept in. Rose heard a crack as the floorboards were ripped off to reveal a secret compartment. The cloaked figure came back with a very intricate box. "Tell me girlie, what do you know of this box?"

Rose tilted her head slightly "Never seen it."

The cloaked figure let out a sigh "Then you're of no use to me." They snapped and Rose's world went black.


	4. Falling Petals

Story-Frostbite

Chapter 5-

A scream echoed out throughout the peaceful village, stirring the nearby birds, and scaring off other wildlife. The deer leapt away, Maquin's badly aimed arrow loosing into the dirt. He whipped around and sprinted to the village looking for the source. A group of villagers were gathered around something unknown. Maquin approached the crowd and shoved his way through to find out what was going on.

Rose was curled up on the ground, covered in dirt. Her body was covered in shallow cuts and gashes. The ground was soaked in the girl's blood. Maquin leapt over to her reaching his hand to her neck. He let out a relieved breath feeling a pulse then began to bark orders out "GET HER A DOCTOR!"

The villagers dispersed and went searching for one. Maquin looked down at Rose and shook his head slowly "please, please don't die on me.." he whispered to himself.

Within minutes the town cleric arrived and kneeled beside her without a word. The cleric began to chant a slow string of words Maquin didn't understand "Quis quaeso Domine in fortitudine tua magna est super me hac puella a me plagis terrae tenet mitte lucem tuam et complectar maxime verborum."

The cuts began to seal themselves slowly leaving Rose covered in dirt and unconscious. Maquin smiled at the priest "Thank you sir"

"No thanks to me, I am only to spread the light of our lord Virion and protect her people."

Maquin nodded and picked up Rose, walking off to his home. He laid her on his bed and laid on the couch going to sleep himself. Maquin could only wonder what happened to her as he drifted off, reminding himself to ask her the next morning.


	5. A Burning Passion

Rose woke up in a strange bed. She looked around and started to sit up. Her head began pounding and she lay back down grabbing at it, groaning. The door opened and a shirtless Maquin was standing there holding a tray with warm rabbit stew and a cup of freshly made herbal tea. He walked over and laid it beside her "Eat, drink, it'll help you."

Rose nodded and did as told eating the stew. When she finished she began to tell Maquin about what she had experienced. Maquin listened silently and stood up "You were saved by the priest of this village, he told me to let him know when you woke. I'll be back." He left the house to go find the priest who was in the middle of a secluded prayer at the chapel. Maquin waited in silence listening to the cries to the gods until the priest finished. "Maquin, It seems she has woken?"

"Indeed she has," Maquin lead the priest to his home nearby "I'll be heading off on a journey, please take care of Rose for me."

"I will do just that." The priest agreed. He entered the home and headed to the back with Rose. "May Virion embrace you" he nodded his head to Rose. He began to pray for Rose and her safety his booming voice echoing in the small room.

When the priest finished Rose looked up at him "Gavin.. can you teach me the ways of a priest? I feel as though I have no strength to do anything. I need Virion's guidance."

The priest Gavin smiled softly "I am always willing to spread the light of Virion anywhere in this oh so very dark world we live in.

Maquin walked down to the pathway out of the town and waved to Wulfric and his mysterious companion. Maquin mounted the horse his brother left open for them and they set off into the wilderness.

~~~That night~~~

Maquin and his two companions came to a stop seeing some smoke ahead. They dismounted and tied their horses to a nearby tree heading off to the source. A group of four goblins were crowded around a fire cooking an unfortunate man's legs the rest of the body feeding their small, feral Ratbears. Nasty little creatures smaller than an average bear but with a face as disgusting as those of the goblins that ride them. Wulfric made hand motions for Maquin to sneak around the side.

Wulfric and his silent companion stood and walked into the small clearing. Banging their swords against their shields to attract the goblins' attention in the low lighting. They looked up at Wulfric and grabbed their small stone weaponry and whistled to their Ratbears to attack. The four monstrous creatures sped at the two warriors with long claws and nasty, decaying teeth.

Maquin leapt at the goblins from behind impaling one through the neck killing it instantly. He pulled his blade free and swung at another surprised goblin eliminating it from the conflict. He took a step back and grinned at the two panicked nightmares who charged at him not being the brightest of creatures. Maquin stepped to his left and tripped the first goblin lifting his sword to block the other. He quickly grabbed the goblin's skinny arm and cut the underside of it letting the goblin howl in pain as it bled out. He turned around as the other goblin scrambled up to run away. It sprinted faster than Maquin could dream to in his armor but tripped as it turned its head to him. Maquin ran over to the goblin and lifted the sword to kill it. "PESKY HUMANS!" It screamed it a gargling voice. Maquin stabbed the blade into the goblin, withdrew it, and headed back to his companions who had killed the Ratbears. They got back to their horses and set off on their journey once more.


	6. Booming Thunder

_**This story has been so fun to write, even after I took a break for a while. I sometimes have to force myself to sleep because I'm so enwrapped into this world. I just want to quickly thank those who have helped me so far. My girlfriend Alexis, for inspiring me to write these stories, my friend August who has given me feedback on my writing, and a small thanks to my friend Avery for drawing the Ratbear that will soon be the cover art for this story. Now please, have a seat, get yourself a nice drink, and enjoy the story!**_

Maquin, Wulfric, and their silent companion were at a stop, to sleep and let the horses rest. Maquin was sitting on a log watching the camp in silence slightly drifting in and out due to boredom. He felt a light pinch on his arm and swatted at the insect that had bit him. Maquin tried to yell and warn his companions as his hand shoved a blowdart further into his arm, but his voice was failing him. His limbs going numb, vision blurring. Maquin watched the green shapes move forward and shoot the other two companions before blacking out.

Maquin felt a sharp pain in his arm, where he had been shot with the dart. He was still quite groggy as he woke up and looked around with a groan. Maquin tried to stretch out only to find he had been tied to some kind of wooden cage. He heard some strange gargling noise as a nearby goblin laughed at him. An excessively angry looking one with a large amount of weight on the other goblins walked up to Maquin, fat bouncing with every step he took. A deep voice for a goblin emanated from the goblin who must of been king due to all the jewelry it was adorned with. "Filthy manswine, coming onto our hard earned lands and killing our kind. You killed four of us my scouts have informed me, I shall have you slowly tortured to death for what you have done to my people."

"Your people?! They were eating one of mine's legs when we arrived. Goblins and humans have always warred and you think I'd just walk past them?" Maquin laughed, "They always said the ones that could speak common tongue were much smarter but it seems there's not much intelligence here either way."

The goblin king smacked Maquin across the head with a stick knocking him out in a single hit, "Chain him up, he'll be the first to die."

Wulfric looked up as his brother was hoisted up onto a tall platform, each limb chained tightly suspending him ten feet off the ground. A small, lean goblin grinned from ear to ear and threw a dagger up at Maquin, a primitive stone blade with small hooks on the sides to cause much more pain impaled Maquin's foot. Wulfric bit his tongue and watched his brother scream in pain. Twelve more goblins grabbed the ropes suspending him, three for each, and began to pull different ways. Maquin screamed louder than Wulf ever had seen in his life.

Lightning arced out of nowhere blasting three goblins to dust releasing Maquin's leg. The other began to scream and dropped the ropes leaving Maquin suspended again. The goblins ran around looking for the source of the magical power. Clouds slowly began to form across the sky converging around the goblin camp. A slow spiral opened up in the sky and down came a gargantuan electrical bird, floating in a whirlwind of electricity.

The goblins screamed and fled to their king who raised his scepter "ELEMENTAL OF THE SKY, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN OUR KIND?!"

The thunderbird looked to the sky and screeched, a piercing noise that echoed for miles. The bird opened its mouth releasing a torrent of electricity frying every goblin that could be seen. It took back off as quickly as it had came. Wulfric's mysterious companion snapped the bindings on his cage and quickly freed the other two removing the dagger from Maquin's foot. Without a word he retrieved his gear and headed back to the horses. Maquin hobbled over to his things then walked to the king reaching for the crown.

The goblin's hand shot out grabbing Maquin's arm "YOU HUMANS RUIN EVERYTHING" he roared and flung Maquin back.

Maquin took up a defensive stance not even raising a weapon to defend himself. The king charged in a blind fury, stabbing at Maquin with a quickly drawn dagger. Maquin stepped aside and punched the goblin in the face, popping multiple of its protruding moles. Maquin kicked the goblin in the gut, disarmed him, and stabbed the king through the heart.

He looked at his hand and gagged nearly throwing up, he shook his hand and wiped it onto the dirt to remove the blood and bits of mole.


	7. Legends of Old

_**This is, of course, the history of the land that has been needed for a while now. It was slow writing but I love how it turned out. You can have fun with this story all you want, please send it to anyone you think may enjoy it.**_

Maquin, Wulfric, and their silent companion came to another stop, hungry. " So what the hell was that...?" Maquin asked, it had been almost a day since the thunderbird appeared and saved their lives.

"A thing of legends. Some call them thunder demons or gods of the sky, our people simply call them Thunderbirds. The beasts seem to be drawn to sources of great power and circle them in groups of three or four. The largest congregation of Thunderbirds we've ever recorded has been six. They gathered together and took down an ancient lightning dragon that came into their territory." The strange man said as his first words since they'd left.

Maquin listened intently "Then why did a single one come to where we were and kill those goblins?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, but it appears to have wanted to save us or we'd have been eradicated as well."

Maquin looked to the sky "Then can you tell me more about the history of this land? You seem to know a lot about it."

"When man first appeared, created by Virion as pure, caring creatures, we were passive. None ever killed or had any greed whatsoever. The demons hadn't been formed yet. All life had been immortal, powerful, and would have been worshipped as godly today."

"Then why are we so prone to death now? Why the demons?"

"Slow down young warrior, pay attention and do not interrupt me. Anyways, the demons had not been created by Virion, but instead by the dark god Silith. He created many types of demons, sucked the immortality from life, and tainted our minds with the seven central sins. Thus began the First Great War, the demons attacked our kind and others similar to us wiping them out one by one like a slow spreading plague. Now there are five main types of demons found by us today. The snake-like Frostbite demons, such as the ones that killed your parents, the impish Volcanic demons, the ethereal Lightning demons, the gargantuan Stone demons, and lastly the hidden Forest demons. There are many lesser species but these are the main ones. Now do you have any questions before I continue?"

"Yes, what are these forest demons, I thought there were only four main types."

"Many people tend to think that, but are wrong. What you know as Pixies and Faeries are really the forest demons. They use illusory magic to conceal their real form and tend to lull lone travelers to sleep to kill them, due to being the weakest of the five. Now really we have been lucky to survive this far. Believe it or not the main species that survived were us humans, the elves, the dwarves, and shockingly the goblins. You heard the king say that they fought hard for that land right? Well this is true. Goblins and humans have always warred since we gained our sinfulness. We were desperate for land and power, so we attacked those we saw as weaker than us. Although, some goblin tribes are able to take back some land due to their unique ability to tame wild demons, such as their Ratbears they love so much."

"What are the strongest types of demons may I ask?"

"Well there are the ancient dragons that rule much of the demonic hierarchy, but there are others. There are the great sand worms of Aglash, the Drawwel of the Blait Peaks, the Dual-headed wyverns of The Great Plateau, and lastly but certainly not least is the flaming gargantuan beast that has never stopped its course. Its name earned from crushing everything in its path, Aëthallus, Avatar of Silith."


	8. A Royal Pain

_**Took a small break or I would've releases this last night, wasn't in the mood though. Anyways have fun with this average chapter.**_

*Clop clop clop* the sounds of horses' hooves slapping against the stone pathway echoed throughout the silent forest. The three warriors passed through the last of the trees into a large clearing. Wulfric grinned and their nameless companion kept going in silence. Maquin gaped in awe at the massive castle spanning out in front of him. They spurred their horses on to the gates ahead. The trio reached the gates of the massive city before sunset.

A soldier upon the gates called down "Halt! Who goes there?"

The man looked down at the trio silently "Oh excuse me right away sir!"

The gates were opened and they were seen inside immediately, guided by an escort of five guards in a V shape towards the palace. Maquin looked at the nameless man "Just who are you..?"

He just shook his head and chuckled "It's not important." When they reached the palace the five horsemen dispersed and were replaced by a semi-circle of nine vanguard. They set off down a straight corridor in the palace through an unnecessarily large set of double doors inlaid with iron for structural support. The circe of guards dispersed and opened the massive entry before moving inside into the king's chamber.

The king stood up "Ah here we are, my precious son Lyric and my calvary general Wulfric. What a surprise it is to see you, an who would this be?" He asked gesturing to Maquin.

"This M'lord is Maquin, he is my younger brother and is of age to be in our ranks. He has proven himself worthy in infantry combat and has been trained better than our base ranks."

"Wait wha-?" Maquin was cut off by the king.

"You say the boy is well trained? Good, throw him up against the armorer, we'll see then."

A guard came and led Maquin off towards the sparring grounds, Wulfric waited until he was out of earshot "The armorer? I think we'll see the boy on his ass in ten."

The three laughed and went to go spectate the match. Maquin was still very confused as to what was going on as he was handed a wooden sparring sword. A burly, dark skinned man stood before him. A guard standing between them counted down "Three, two, one, FIGHT!" He screamed and backed off.

The armorer sprinted at Maquin large wooden broadsword raised high. Maquin leapt to his left avoiding a large cleave that would have knocked him down for at least an hour. Maquin ran and swung the blade into the man causing him to stagger if only the slightest bit. The armorer smashed the hilt of the blade into Maquin's head stunning him and brought it in a sideways swing flinging Maquin into a nearby tree knocking him out. "Time?"

"One minute. thirty seven." The guard answered

The armorer grinned "Better than most on their first try." Everyone laughed as they looked at the crumpled up Maquin leaned against the tree.


	9. Rising Warrior

**_I'll be taking breaks on the weekends as I did here, expect another chapter tomorrow and maybe even one tonight for that matter since I was supposed to post this yesterday._**

It had been a full year since Maquin first arrived at the castle. The boy was now a proficient with almost every category of weapon available in the capitol. He woke that morning to a light knock on his door. Maquin, having been asleep, got up and answered it. His brother Wulfric stood on the other side, a solemn, serious look on his face.

Without a word Maquin dressed and proceeded to follow his brother to the court room. Maquin and his brother were of the few even allowed to have weapons in the room due to their status. Inside the room was a full court, a half circle of nobles and noblewomen were all gathered quietly gossiping.

Lyric walked up in front of the semi-circle with and motioned to Maquin and Wulfric to take their places alongside him. He waited for the nobles' attention before he began to speak "Everyone, it is with grave news I announce the death of our king, Lord Lacera Viel. As the eldest son I shall be stepping up to take his place in this ring of royalty. For my first act as king I shall be declaring war on those filthy Sothreners whose assassin poisoned my father. Now I shall ask for your votes, who is with me?"

Most of the nobles raised their hands

"Good, it seems most of you are in agreement. Wulfric rally the men, Maquin with me. We'll be setting off in three days time."

Everyone in the room bowed and echoed one another "The king is dead, long live the king."

Wulfric, Lyric, and Maquin left the room heading their ways. "Maquin do you know why I brought you with me instead of your brother?"

"No.. Why?" Maquin asked confusedly

"The morale of a troop affects their performance. Your brother is a recognized war hero and would be easily spotted due to his men's boosted performance. He has the effect on these men he is here for. You, on the other hand, are new to this war which is why I'm talking to you now. You'd never be recognized. I want you in the front lines tomorrow and send in our berserkers, a fitting task for reckless youth. Also don't worry about getting killed in the charge I have a feeling you'll survive."

Maquin was surprised by this command, why him of all people? The new king could've send in a veteran but he picks out a newblood. He responded with a simple "yessir, may I be dismissed?"

"You're free to do whatever in these next few days before we march."

~~~3 simple days later~~~

Metal glinted in the morning light, almost ten thousand men marched out of the kingdom of Viralis. Maquin was in a line of men who all wielded odd weapons for frontliners, and all looked extremely muscular and all willing to serve. He smiled as he watched his brother command a square formation of a thousand horsemen forward. This fight will be over before it started, he grinned with arrogance.

Come nighttime the soldiers camped, thousands of tents popping up in hours and trees being cut down by the masses. Whores who had come behind the army made plenty of quick bucks, and merchants peddled wares in the fires' light.

Maquin set up his tent and laid down to sleep. Much to his surprise he heard footsteps come closer and his tent open. He looked at the silhouette of a person standing in the entrance. Upon closer inspection he gaped staring blankly "Been a while hasn't it?" The silhouette asked.


	10. Clash of Arms

_**FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS LAST NIGHT OOPS, anyways enjoy.**_

Rose was standing in the entrance to Maquin's tent. She walked over and kneeled beside him, smiling. Maquin's eyes were drawn to her clothes which were much different than the casual village clothing she had worn. Now the girl wore the white and golden robes of a priestess. "Y-you're a priest now?" Maquin asked confusedly.

Rose nodded her head "Yep, but I'm nowhere near a professional healer or anything. I've just been raised into Virion's light."

Maquin patted the ground beside him "We've got a long night ahead of us before we begin the last stretch of the march, come get some sleep."

Rose laid down next to him curling towards Maquin, who did the same while facing her.

*CLANG TING THUMP* a war-horn blew as the Vielian army charged forward a thin line of berserkers clashing against the shields of the frontal vanguard. Maquin leapt to his left and hacked his blade down taking off a man's hand in a clean swipe, the man screamed and threw himself at Maquin. The young man quickly lifted his sword and one-handed man impaled himself on Maquin's blade. Another horn blew signaling the calvary to split in half and surround the enemy on all sides. The Sothren army formed a tighter square, shields lifted above their heads and on all sides to defend from the arrows and cavalry.

The last horn rang out signaling the main Vielian army to charge the Sothren ranks. Maquin joined the rush into the enemy block hacking at spear shafts and ,en in his way. The central Sothren army maneuvered into a small circle to defend on all sides. A man to Maquin's left was impaled on a Sothren spear. Maquin dashed at the circle leaping at a man on the front line impaling him with his sneak attack. The cavalry advanced on the circle; mounted spearmen on all sides stabbing in and out. Suddenly, the Sothren soldiers frenzied towards King Lyric Viel who had obviously been in command. Maquin held his place against the surge of men who opened themselves up on the rear leaving the horsemen to slaughter them. He dodged sword and spear, slashing at any who approached him. He was a death sentence, the enemies saw as he butched the untrained warriors with adept skill. The blade lashed out like a serpent killing a man with every stroke. The Sothren remnants dropped their arms and surrendered, and just like that the battle was over. It was a short, bloody massacre the Vielians outnumbering them five to one. The remaining hundred or so men were captured and gathered at the center of a camp. Lyric standing in the center "Men! Today we defeated but a portion of the Sothren army. These were mostly untrained soldiers with only a few true warriors. I shall grant them each a true freedom, I bless them all on their journey to Virion's rest." Lyric went through the hundred with a single, white knife slitting each's throat peacefully. No one tried to run knowing death was coming, one way or another.


	11. Imminent Slaughter

Rose checked in on Maquin after the battle, heading straight for his tent. "Maquin are you okay?" She asked him, "You were right there on the front lines."

Maquin nodded a yes but it didn't stop her from looking him over revealing to her a large amount of cuts and gashes he didn't notice through the adrenaline of the battle. Rose sighed and silently healed him "You should tell me these things you know.. Anyways I people who are dying I must see to, goodnight Maquin." She got up and walked off from his tent.

The next morning the army was marching again, this time straight towards the capitol of Sothren. The men stopped at villages along the way, following direct orders not to rape the women or pillage the town. The Vielians accepted any and all willing into their ranks increasing their number by roughly a hundred. "Why are they joining us?" Maquin heard someone ask.

"Because the Sothren king cares not for the peasantry of the nation." Another man answered.

They camped with the capitol in sight, a day's journey out. Many men writing letters or drinking away their fear. Maquin found Rose and took her off outside of the main camp no one else around. He sat down with her watching the dim firelight. "Rose" Maquin said blankly "I love you, and if I don't survi-" Maquin was cut short by the priestess kissing him.

"You'll survive... don't even say that to me." She had tears in her eyes.

Maquin smiled at her and wiped away the tears "of course."

Rose hugged Maquin and he wrapped her in his arms, the two falling asleep outside the camp.

Maquin awoke to men disassembling the tents and gathering in the camp. He joined them Rose already gone. "MEN!" It was Lyric "TODAY WE BEGIN OUR SIEGE, IT MAY TAKE HOURS, DAYS, OR MONTHS, BUT WE WILL SUCCEED AND TOPPLE THE SOTHREN EMPIRE. TODAY WE MARCH!" He hefted his sword into the air and everyone watched mimicked the motion all taking up a cry. Maquin grinned as he watched the army split three ways, siege engines being pushed towards the keep, infantry dispersing around it, and cavalry taking the rear.

In a few hours they reached the Capitol city. Shields were hefted up to block the rain of arrows that began to steadily grow. Vielian archers returned fire with their own cloud of a thousand arrows, slaughtering a row of archers on the wall. Twelve men pushed the battering ram at the gates, catapults taking aim. A group of elite warriors took up screening formations around the battering ram defending from archer's arrows. Rocks were hurled by the dozens each crushing a section of wall.

Maquin was in the front of the screening warriors, ready to charge in when the game broke. The ram took position *THUD THUD THUD- CRACK!* the gates cracked as the battering ram continued bashing them. In a few more hits they smashed a hole in the gates. Men gathered around the battering ram charged inside, thousands of spearpoints waiting them through the gates. Maquin charged straight into the fray, the sounds of battle calling to him.


	12. Blood of the Innocent

_**I apologize for the delay on this chapter, there's some personal things going on and the next one**_ **might _be out tonight. Thanks to Faye for being my new official proofreader for all of this as well._**

With the fall of the gates came the fall of Sothren. Their soldiers fought with a ferocity that only one who had been cornered would have. As the battle waged in the gate corpses were piled up slowing growing, the Vielian army slowed by this hinderance. Maquin and a group of five berserkers were still remaining on the front lines from the initial charge. These men were reckless, bloodthirsty bastards that were more than willing to murder for their king.

Lyric climbed atop the pile of bodies, blood coating his shiny gold-plated armor. His voice bellowed out of the din of the battle, "ALL SOTHRENERS WHO CAN HEAR ME, LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS. YOU WILL BE SPARED AND YOUR FAMILIES SHALL BE FREE TO CONTINUE THEIR LIFE. WE'RE NOT HERE FOR THE SAKE OF KILLING INNOCENT MEN AND HAVE COME TO DELIVER JUSTICE TO YOUR KING!"

Few men did as Lyric commanded as they turned and fled. Lyric raised a sword into the air towards the enemy "CHARGE!"

The army lifted their arms and sprinted into the battle clashing with the much thinner enemy lines. Within minutes the Sothren army surrendered, died, or was captured. Lyric headed straight to Maquin and his three remaining berserkers. "You four have survived the impossible, proving your prowess as soldiers. What are your names?" He asked the three he didn't know.

"Garren, sir."

"Astirille."

"and I'm Rowan."

"Well, Maquin, Garren, Astirille, and Rowan. I bestow upon you four one last task. Each of you will take five veteran soldiers at your sides and head for the castle. Any who come back will be rewarded greatly. I myself shall come with a guard of ten, you have ten minutes to prepare."

By the end of the ten minutes the Berserkers had their squads and Lyric led from the front "March!" The five companies marched towards the palace in perfect form. In the hour they reached the keep. Two large doors blocked their path with no one on the outside. Lyric motioned and a nameless soldier tested the doors. They were unlocked and behind them was no one.

"Maquin and Garren, form up front, Rowan on me, Astirille stay here and make sure none enter!" Lyric commanded. The twenty five men entered the corridor cautiously and suspiciously finding no one. The next set of doors was open as well sitting on the throne was the Sothren king. The man was alone and looked to be insane, no lights anywhere in the room. King Lysos laughed slowly increasing in volume. He looked up from the ball he was curled into, a dark aura growing around him. The mist seemed to be blacker than the room itself, even in the darkness quite visible. He spoke in an ancient tongue words Maquin couldn't understand.

A bright green portal opened up in the ceiling dropping off something large... the portal vanished and with a snap of the king's fingers the demon was revealed fires sparking in the wall torches. A large beast was standing there, claws the size of a man's forearm, body a sleek black covered in a thick pelt similar to the body of a giant cat, wings almost touching the roof, but most terrifying of all was the head of the beast; it was a large bird. Similar to the eagles of the northeast territories although its beak was lined with rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth. The Griffon let out something between a screech and roar, a high pitched noise but one that instilled fear nonetheless.


	13. The Tainted King

Chapter 13-The Tainted King

The mighty griffon swiped it's arm at the front line. Men leapt all directions avoiding the creature's claws. One man got unlucky and tried to block the paw but was merely crushed in its grasp. The griffon picked up the man and ate him whole raising its head as the beast swallowed him. A man screamed and charged at the griffon only to be cut down by the monster, and eaten as well.

Lyric began to chant in an ancient tongue, obviously putting some kind of magic into play. Three tendrils of green flame arched from his body and fired off at the griffon, all sticking to one side. Lyric screamed something else Maquin couldn't understand before the world erupted into green. The three great balls of fire had exploded simultaneously with one word.

The griffon screeched and flapped its mighty wings, hitting the walls and roof as it struggled to upright itself. The griffon landed itself and charged at the three squads, stepping on or throwing aside a total of eight men before colliding with a magical barrier. Garren sprinted at the griffon leaving the remainder of his company as he collided with the large demon. He leapt onto its head and began to stab, once, twice, but to no avail. The beast screeched with such fury some battle-scarred veterans soiled their pants at the sound.

Maquin joined Garren in combat sprinting at the beast chopping away at its feet. The griffon lifted its two front feet and stomped down. Maquin jumped aside one heavily armored man being crushed. He was blown a few feet further away from the shockwave the griffon's impact created. The demon unfurled its wings and flew upwards where a large green portal still remained. Garren jumped off the griffon but got caught by a massive paw, being taken into another realm.

With the demon gone and half their number crushed the remaining troops turned to face King Lysos who merely laughed at them. "Did you have fun with my pet? He seems to enjoy a fight for his meals."

Maquin sprinted at the King, not taking any of this man's attitude. A black claw smacked Maquin aside, the dark energy that had been around the Sothren Lord before seemed to have grown exponentially. Lyric planted his sword into the ground and began to chant words of power. Lysos arced a bolt of black lightning at Lyric who shouted a defensive spell removing the lightning from the field. Maquin reached to his side. He heaved up a splatter of blood feeling his side shredded, bones bent or cracked, skin torn, and blood everywhere. Maquin reached back down for his hip. A sharp pang of pain shot throughout the new soldier. Maquin reached back down more carefully having shoved the blade deeper. His Frostbite Demon's tooth he had always kept in his pocket, with the identical fang back in his quarters, had been shoved into his leg when he had been thrown into a wall. A cracked chunk fell and stabbed into his leg and he got an idea.

Lyric deflected a barrage of magic letting off a stream of his own, he was slowing down, he knew there wasn't a thing he could do to help it either. Lyric failed to stop a small bolt of electricity that singed his left shoulder. He lifted his right hand 'this is it' Lyric thought to himself 'I have this shot, if I fail everyone here dies...' Fire swirled into his hand into a large condensed ball and blasted off. Lyric fell backwards onto his ass as he watched the fireball fly. The explosion simply rolled over the Dark King's shields. Lyric hung his head, defeated when he heard an odd noise from the king. He looked back up and saw a sight he never expected would come. The king had a fang sticking out of the side of his head. He twitched thrice more and fell forward, dead as a log.


	14. A Less than Glorious Victory

Maquin staggered out of the castle, leaning against Lyric as they walked. He clutched his side to cut the blood flowing out. Of the twenty-three men that entered, only twelve came out. A group of four unwounded soldiers carried the dead king over their heads cheering. They grouped up with Astarille's company and marched back to camp cheering over their victory.

Maquin looked around frantically for Rose, seeing her nowhere around camp. Maquin took another step forward and fell to the ground, unconscious from blood loss.

When Maquin finally awoke he felt different. The pain that had been spiraling throughout him was gone. He opened his eyes to see both Rose and Wulfric standing over him, in a noble's home that had been refurbished to pass as a medical bay.

He looked about the room, confused, healers yelling at their apprentices who were dashing around the room grabbing many herbs and medicines. He sat up slowly trying to ignore the pain and seem like he was perfectly fine to get back out into the world. He began to stand but was shoved back down by both Wulfric and Rose, "You're liable to rip open those wounds, and knowing you break even more bones if you aren't careful. Stay here Maquin!" Rose commanded.

Maquin passively sat there for the next three days, Rose bringing him meals and pouring a small herbal potion into each of his drinks. By this point Maquin had recovered his ability to walk and decided to go find Wulfric and Lyric. The soldier left the infirmary and found Lyric addressing a large crowd of civilians "TO ALL OF YOU GATHERED HERE TODAY I LEAVE YOU WITH A CHOICE! YOU MAY REMAIN HERE, UNDER THE REIGN OF MY NEWLY APPOINTED KING, OR YOU MAY JUMP OFF THE WALL. THIS WILL UNDOUBTEDLY LEAD TO YOUR DEATH!"

The crowd split off, some knights, nobles or loyal peasants all gathering at the stairs up the wall. Maquin followed them up and watched as they jumped, one by one to their deaths. After every person hit the ground Maquin leaned over the wall and looked down around the gate. Half-eaten corpses with arrows protruding out of them were piled everywhere. Goblins, imps, and other demons scavenging the remains looting anything that looked of value. Maquin threw up as he took a deep breath, both from the stench and the horrific scene splattered around him.


End file.
